


Charmer

by kingdeanx



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: Stiles being extremely shocked at your flirting skills.
Relationships: Stiles stilinski x Male reader, stiles stilinski x you
Kudos: 9





	Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy 🙏

You were the newest kid at beacon hills high, so far so good, you had only been here a week and had made plenty of friends.

Scott McCall who sat beside you in class introduced you to himself and his friends. Everyone was very unique and kind to you, especially the boy with the buzzcut, who is also known as stiles stilinski. 

You both had drawn close over the past couple days, stiles mainly helping you catch up with work as you did join this semester half way through. 

He sometimes even came over on a night to make sure you had the work done for the nest day. You enjoyed his company, mainly because you had a crush on him, so a little flirting didnt hurt. 

“Hey Y/N, hows the work?” He questioned giving you a quick glance before reaching for his Apple on his dinner tray. You looked up at him, a slight smile on your face, “it’s going okay now that you here” stiles nearly choked on his water, Scott having to pat him on the back, “I-I uh thanks I guess” he scratched the back of his head awkwardly like in the movies.

The blush krept up his cheeks, his face fully covered in a deep red colour, was he shy? Nervous? That didn’t really bother you, you had more teasing to do. “So I realised you were wearing the same shirt as me today” stiles acted as if he didn’t realise, taking a minute to look back and forth between the two shirts.

“I-I’m sorry, didn’t really have much time to get dressed this morning”. Everyone let out a small chuckle setting stiles of again, you didn’t mean to put him on the spot, you were only flirting with him.

“S-so you need any help” his voice seemed slightly shaky today, but you passed it off. “Uh yeh stiles, that would actually be nice since none of these morons seem to care” with that you packed your stuff up and stood up, waving your hand to your new friends as you walked away, stiles following.

Stiles tended to ask himself if you were just messing around or were you actually flirting, none of what you said most of time was understandable because he was to busy being a blushy mess, but he couldn’t get you out of his head. 

He didn’t even know if you felt the same way but he was sure to find out sometime soon. “S-so uh where are we going” you didn’t answer, so stiles ran in front of you, stopping you, You looked up into his eyes, those big beautiful hazel eyes. 

His eyelashes fluttering everytime he blinked, this time you were gobsmacked by his beauty as your eyes were glued to his. Stiles had to wave his hand in front of you a couple times to get your attention, “hey, something on my lip” he began to wipe his lips, your hand pulling it away, “n-no it’s just...” you couldn’t tell him. You ran away, down the hallway away from him, not wanting any confrontation or to loose him, so you decided to keep your mouth shut and go.

You heard stiles shout your name in the background, “HEY Y/N WHERE ARE YOU GOING?”. 

Stiles stood in the hallway, not knowing what to do, but he went into thought, the way you looked at him, it was like...you were into him?? He wasn’t sure how to explain it but he was definitely confused. 

You weren’t sure what to do with yourself, your next lessons was ofcourse with him, this speaks volumes of awkwardness...but you couldn’t just avoid him, leave it till you had to talk to him. You sat down to take a couple breaths in and out, relaxing yourself, ready for whatever was coming. Stiles entered the classroom, immediately his eyes were on you, blush crawling up his cheeks again as he walked over to his seat, next to you.

The smile on his face was always something you looked forward to, but in this circumstance...you weren’t sure. 

The silence that followed was unbearable almost. But you finally had the guts to hand a note to him.

You tapped him on the shoulder and handed him the note, stiles grabbing faster then expected, he obviously wanted to know what was wrong. He opened the creased paper ball, reading the first line. “Meet me after class, at your jeep” you heard the scribbling of his pen as he wrote as fast as he could, handing you the note back within seconds. 

Your smiled, stiles always made you smile, something about him was so sweet. You opened up the paper ball, stiles waiting impatiently, wanting to see your reaction. “Okay, just know whatever you tell me, I’ll understand” you almost teared up at stiles’ confession, how could he be so sexy yet sweet at the same time.

You nodded, writing a simple “can’t wait” with a kiss, handing back to stiles. Stiles didn’t hand the note back, and instead kept it in his jacket pocket, cherishing it. Before you could ask him why he didn’t reply, the bell rang out, silencing the whole room, “class is over, don’t forget to complete today’s assignment for next Monday”. With that everyone ran out the classroom, friday afternoons were always hectic because everyone wanted to be home.

But you walked slowly, stiles following, a few feet away from you. You pulled out your phone, texting him. “Hey”, stiles was waiting for the notification, grabbing his phone and pulling it out. 

You heard the fast tapping of his fingers, which made you chuckle slightly, he was so silly sometimes. “Hey” you were about to type something else but could see the iconic three dots at the bottom, so you waited for stiles to finish. 

He was taking his time you though, your phone vibrating as you receive the text. So...you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” The butterflies in your stomach made you crazy, stiles was slightly blushing for being so straight forward with his text, but he wanted to know, you always made his head go crazy.

You were the first guy to make him this way, it wasn’t intentional but stiles fell for you hard, so of course he wanted to know how you felt. 

He saw the three dots pending at the bottom, waiting for a reply. The vibration of his phone notifying him as he looked down, “that’s why I want to talk to you...face to face, at the jeep” stiles felt nervous for some reason, were you gonna he mad at him for some reason? Or tell him to go away? He wasn’t sure. 

You saw the three dots appear, leaving a text behind “okay 😘” the kissing emoji made you want to scream and jump, finally getting the boy you’ve wanted for the past week...it may be to soon but you could feel the connection between you too. 

(5 minutes later) You walked up to stiles’ jeep, stiles stood next to it, tapping away on his phone. He felt a tap on his shoulder, immediately turning around to met with your smile. “Hey” he voice the only thing filling your ears, “uh hey” you seemed nervous, more nervous then stiles, “you oka-“ you cut stiles off with a kiss, you couldn’t bear this any longer, going in for the kill.

Stiles’ hands moved to your hips as you pushes forward, deepening the kiss, stiles finally kissing back. As his tounge was about to enter your mouth, you pushed away, nervous with the outcome. 

Stiles looked shocked, wide eyed even, “I’m sorr-“ stiles was sure he felt the same, pushing forward to create another kiss. This felt right, both of you snogging against the jeep Bonet. He pulled away, resting his forehead on yours, eyes keeping contact, “this was what was wrong?” You nodded, your thumb stroking his cheek, “I guess” stiles’ hands grabbed your head and kissed you again, this time passionately.

He chuckled, pulling away, “something about you that’s so...unique” with that, you became the blushing mess, stiles entering his jeep, “wanna grab some food?” You nodded, jumping in the passenger seat, a big smile on your face...it finally happend.


End file.
